Dangerous Games
by DennaMordSith
Summary: Yours, Mine and Ours. What if Frank and Helen have met one month later. What if Will and Phoebe met in school and fallen in love and then broken up. And now they have to leave in the same house, longing for each other. Angst, romance, drama garaunted. R


**Disclaimer: I own a house and car, and that cool laptop of mine. But thats kind of all. Regarding to text, all rights are belong to Ronn Burch and David Kidd.**

Air smelled dusty, dirty and old. The light barely illuminated the closed space. The puffy rust fell down on the floor like sprinkles of cinnamon. Her fingers was pressed against his chest, she almost felt the beat of his blood pumping his heart. He smelled like an ocean - wild, fresh and mysterious. Sure he was not her type at all. Preppy, academically and politically obsessed. But so what? She liked him. His dark hazel eyes, short raven hair, big strong arms and that broken cheesy smile. And every time they kissed it felt like she is going to fly away, and get lost in space or something. _But it has to stop. She already missed so much school, and their social clicks are just way to different. She is an artist, a musician, a poet. And he is a jock, army brat correction navy brat, school president. They just not meant to be together. It has to stop, she needs to help mom and Dylan is came up with that great idea to make their own band. Something like "Brothers & Sisters", but she knew it was all silly excuses to end this. And she really really did not wanted to. But she has to, for his own sake. She is too bad for him. It just has to stop._

**- Umm, Will?**

She leaned back to the wall, studying her fingernails carefully. The rough edgy stones of the wall were sinking painfully into her back. But she didn't look up; she just kept looking at her nails. As if that was more important than to look at the boy she liked so much.

**- Yes, Phoebe?**

- **I was just thinking.** – she stumbled, the words stuck in the middle of her throat, refusing to come out. Her lips still burned from his kisses. And the attraction between them was just so irresistible, like magnetic field of plus and minus. She blinked; her gorgeous lashes hid the dark emeralds of her eyes. She was sad, she was very sad. The single drop fell down from her eye, and her voice started to break. I can't she thought, but I must. For his good, for mine. He just too good for me.

**- Phoebe?** – his hand reached her cheek and brushed gently, as if he was afraid to break her. When he moved here he wasn't expecting much, he was thinking it would be just another town. Where he and his siblings have to blend in. Have to come out on top of everyone. And then disappear when the time comes. He had one rule, not to fall in love. With anyone, not even short relationships. It just hurts too much, when he will leave again. But then he met her.

_flashback_

It was his first class, it was math. He was sitting quietly, minding his own business (copying equation from the board), when someone behind touched his shoulder. He turned back and saw her, she looked angry and annoyed. She said something, but he found himself deaf. He only managed to look at her and smile cheesy, studying every single detail of her face.

**- You are blocking my view, damn jocks** - she spitted out angrily.

**- What?** – he replied slowly

**- You supposed to sit at the back**, - and then she nodded funny, pointing him at the others big lads.

**- And I suppose those seats reserved for geeks only?** – His sharp mind returned quickly and the words just flown smoothly out of him.

She wanted to say something nasty, he could feel it in his gut. But they both were interrupted by teacher.

-** Shh you too. Next time detention, miss North.**

- **But I haven't done anything wrong?** – she stood up angrily and looked fiercely at Will, as if it was all his fault.

- **Miss North, by knowing you it is your fault. And another word you will get your detention.**

-** Unfair **– she muttered and sat down.

**- Detention!** – said old hag with such satisfaction as if Kevin Spacey (her dream actor) just gave her a ticket to the date with him.

**- What?** – Will stood up faster that Phoebe said the same thing. – She haven't done anything wrong!

-** And you too, **- said the hag and retrieved to her desk.

Loud bell exploded burring his and hers protests.

_flashback end_

He liked her instantly and despite of all her resistance, she liked him too. That detention they kind of skipped, showing off at first and then running away from Mr Sparks. Ending up in the park, talking and laughing and then kissing. But his younger sister did not approve, nor her younger brother. Nor their separate clicks, nor the rest of the school population. But he did not care, he liked her. Very much. He even thought that it must be love. He loved her.

**- We have to end this**, - she said quietly. Holding her arms in the pockets, looking down at the ground, hiding her cheery face from him. –** We just have too**.

**- Is it because of the clicks?**

-** And because of this too, I am not good for you William Beardsley, I am crazy. I am bad. And you are sweet, nice and patient. I am just not for you. I know it.** – she felt words torn to acid in her mouth, lying him so frankly. She could not have done it looking straight to his face. She moved towards the door.

-** I don't want to let you go. I love you Phoebe**. – he suddenly felt empty, the _"love part" _escaped his lips as the last resort to make her stay.

-** Don't. **– She said and walked away.

Later this afternoon mom shocked the whole family with a "_big and so called wonderful news_".

-** Eight kids! Mom are you crazy?!** – Helen always been spontaneous, the same as her daughter.

- **They will move tomorrow.**


End file.
